On the Ice
by AnimeGirl20
Summary: In Domino City they just finish building an ice arena thanks to Kaiba Crops for the Mini Silver Cup Tournament. Domino High has entered their school in the competition and Yugi and the Hakaris sign up for the team and the school has hired 2 pro skaters.


**AnimeGirl20****:** Hey, Yu-Gi-Oh fans, I have surprise for you. I just created a new story called "On the Ice." In this story Yugi and the Hakaris join the Ice Skating team of Domino High.

**Title****:** On the Ice

**Anime****:** Yu-Gi-Oh

**Warning****: **There will be Yoai and Yuri pairing along with Anzu Bashing, so if you don't like any of these please do not read and please do not bash. Thank you!

**Chapter 1**

It was another cool day in the late month of October. School was just let out and Yugi along with his friends were walking out the door into the chilly autumn air. "Hey, guys, did you hear about the Ice Skating Finals airing tonight?" Yugi asked as he looked to his friends.

They all replied "Yes". Each of them was fans of Figure skating and they knew a bit about it themselves after times of trial and error. "How about we all watch the finals tonight at Yugi's place, shouldn't Yami be competing in the finals?" Jounouchi questioned. Yugi nodded, smiling brightly at the thought of seeing his favorite skater competing in the competition.

Yami was one of the biggest and well known figures of ice skating along with other competitors. Yugi also felt a bit of attraction to the male after seeing him skate once on a local channel and was his inspiration in figure skating. It was the same for his friends.

"Then let's get going. We can prepare some snacks and drinks before the finals air tonight." Ryou spoke and they all agreed to that as they dashed off to the Game Shop.

When they finally arrived at the game shop, Yugi's grandfather was behind the counter putting way new shipment of Duel Monster cards, as for Yugi's mother she was working at near by flower shop. Yugi's friends settled themselves in the living room while he went to the kitchen to prepare the snacks. Heila, one of Yugi's best friends followed him to kitchen to give him a hand with refreshments.

Meanwhile, Mailk picked up the T.V controller and started to change to the sport's channel where the Ice Skating Finals taking place in Canada was on. "Hurry, you two; the finals is about to started" shouted Mailk. When Yugi and Heila heard that from the kitchen they hurried back into the living room each carrying a plate of food. Heila's serving dish had sandwiches along with chips and Yugi's tray contained soda and fruit snacks.

Yugi and Heila placed their trays on the middle table and sat on the sofa that was in front of the table. "Dig in, everyone" Yugi offered and everyone started to eat while they watch the finals on T.V. They just chatted amongst themselves as other skaters went on enjoy their snacks at the same time. "Now, what you all been waiting for; here is one of figure skating best male pro skaters, Yami Atemu" the broadcaster announced on the T.V. Yami is from Egypt and he decided in a career in figure skating since he was a kid.

"Hey, look its Yami" said Heila before helping herself to some of the chips. Yugi eyes beamed with joy as he finally get to see his most favorite male pro skater in action. Yami is the one that inspired Yugi to practice figure skating and it was no big secret that Yugi had a huge crush on the so-called pro skater. Yami was about to begin his performance. The song he was going to skate to is Carol of the Bells originally composed by Mykola Dmtrovych Leontovych.

Yami takes his position and as the music begins to play. Yami starts off with a graceful dance across the ice. His movement on the ice was so perfect and delicate. Then he goes in for a triple axial and with his perfect timing he managed to land back on the ice keeping his elegant form.

"Wow! That was so beautiful! I still can get over how graceful he is. I can't even see myself being half as good as him" said Yugi. "What are you saying, Yugi-kun? You're a great figure skater" said Heila. "Heila's right, Yugi" Jounouchi agreed, "we seen you skate before you have a great style." Mailk and Ryou both agreed.

Yugi just smiled at his friends and then turn his attention back to Yami's recital. He just loved the way Yami moved on the ice and how he keeps his body in perfect form. As Yami finished his routine with another jump across the ice, he came to a stop in the center of the risk. A standing ovation was given as everyone clapped their hands showing their appreciation and enjoyment of his performance.

Yami then skate over to his manger. He takes a sit and awaits his final score" And now we got to the monitor to see what the judges' final scores." Everyone turn to the monitor to view the scoring. Yami got a perfect 10.0 from all the judges from different counties. "And it's unanimous. With a perfect score Yami Atemu is our first place winner in the National Figure Skating Championship!"

Cheers and screams were heard as the crowd clapped along with his fellow competitors who were in the second and third division. Yami went back on the ice to take a bow and stand on the first place setting. People were throwing rose and in the comfort of Yugi's home, the group clapped and cheering. "He did it!" Heila cheered. "Yeah, Yami is one of the best figure skaters in the world" Yugi added.

After everyone settled down the announcer spoke once again' "Everyone, as he hand Yami the golden metal, he would like to say e few words." The announcer gave Yami the microphone and placed the gold metal around his neck. Yami then place the mike close to his mouth and began his announcement. "Thank you, everyone; I appreciate all your kind words and applause. I want to thank my family, my friends and all my fans. It's all thanks to you that this was all possible."

Everyone was silent as Yami continue you to speak. "I want to announce that I'm going to Japan to participate in another tournament. I'll be staying in Tokyo but I've decided not to compete this time instead I'm going to be a judge. I know you're all disappointed by I can assure you I'll be back on the ice to bring you all lots of enjoyment." Yami raised the mike in the air and everyone started to cheer again.

In the living room of the game shop, Yugi and his friends couldn't believe what they just heard. "Did you hear that? Yami coming here to Japan" Heila said in excitement. "Yea, now Yugi might get to see his number one figure skater in person" said Mailk.

Yugi only nodded at the thought, still in awe, shock and excitement that Yami was coming to Tokyo, Japan. After the skater left and the next show scheduled to come on. Yugi and his friends decided to hang out in his room until it was time for them to head home.

Afterwards Yugi prepared himself for bed so he could be ready for another day of school. The next morning, Yugi was already up and dressed. After having breakfast he met up with his friends outside and they traveled to school together before the bell rings.

They chatted away as they went to their homeroom class. After the second bell rang and they gave their morning greeting to their teacher and he began to make a special announcement.

"As you all may know for those that watched the skating championship last night, world famous skater Yami Atemu is coming to Japan to be a judge for a tournament. I'm here to tell you that the very tournament he's judging is the tournament that Domino High will be competing in." the teacher spoke and chatter started to erupt throughout the class at the proclamation. "Wow, two shocks in a week! Can you believe these guys?!" Heila spoke as she turned to the others.

"I just can't believe it myself. And we're going to be in that very tournament, probably competing against other schools and being watched by Yami all the same." Yugi added a little hidden ear at the thought of it. "You should join, Yugi." Ryou spoke and Yugi was quick to deny the offer. Yugi was good but the idea of Yami watching him made him nervous. And it's bad enough he had a crush on the famous skater that he should know he would never have a chance to be with.

As the teacher spoke again about the tournament, the group of friends was trying to get Yugi to join the tournament but he kept on saying no to the offer. "Come on, Yugi, we'll be joining too. There are limited spots and you just have to join and make something of yourself." Jounouchi said honestly.

Yugi thought about it before smiling to them, giving a nod. "Alright, I'll join." The group smiled. "Good. With you on the team, he school will win hands down." Said Heila getting all excited about the idea. After classes Yugi and company headed to the lunchroom where the sign up for ice team was being taking place. They quickly got on line before all the spots were taken.

After Yugi was done signing his name, he was quickly shoved away by another and he looked up to see that it was Anzu who shoved him to the side. "Hey, watch it, Anzu!" Jounouchi growled. She turned to look at him and huffed. "Whatever. Can't believe you're all are trying to join. This school doesn't need screw-ups like you." she said as she finished placing her name on the list. "For one, it isn't all of us and two, who are you calling screw-ups when you don't know a shred about figure skating?" Jounouchi harshly pointed out. She gave a laugh as she looked to Jounouchi.

"Why should I? If you were paying attention, you would've heard that we are getting someone to train us and I can bet a 100 yen its Yami and maybe one of his fellow skaters. So I'm not going to miss out. Maybe if I do so well, Yami would take me in as a skating partner and I'll get all the luxury that I could ever want." She remarked.

"You keep thinking that, Anzu. It'll never happen." Heila said with distaste and Anzu growled before she leaves along with her group of friends to get some lunch. "You don't think she's right do you?" "About her becoming Yami's partner, hell no." Jounouchi answered. "No, about the possibility of Yami and another pro coming to train us" said Yugi. "Maybe but we'll know when the day comes." Heila spoke. Yugi nodded and once everyone was done signing they went to buy their lunch.

**AnimeGirl20****: **I'm sorry if the beginning is so short but I'll try to make the other chapters with be little longer.


End file.
